


Something Different

by KuroBakura



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Crowley Has Breasts (Good Omens), Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Daddy Kink, Erotica, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Kinky, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nipples, One Shot, Out of Character, Power Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Romantic Fluff, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Crowley gets an idea to try something different with Aziraphale for once. But what he comes up with was something that Aziraphale was certainly not expecting.





	Something Different

Aziraphale knocked on the bedroom door that he and his husband, Crowley share. Crowley has been in the room for the past 30 minutes. Aziraphale was not sure what he was exactly doing. But...he was about to find out. Aziraphale just hopes that his husband is okay and not hurt in any way.

“Crowley, dear? Are you alright?” Aziraphale asked from the other side of the door.

”Yes, darling. I am fine, You can come in if you want to.” Crowley replied back from the other side. Aziraphale nodded and placed his hand into the doorknob. When he opened it, Aziraphale’s eyes widened as he was what was now in front of him. Crowley was dressed in a black silk robe and wearing black silk panties to match. But this time...Crowley was different. Crowley has breasts. And they were a nice size as well. Not too big or too small. Just perfect. Though, he still has his penis. Aziraphale blushed like crazy all of a sudden across his face and cheeks.

”Crowley..” Aziraphale was interrupted by Crowley suddenly walking over to him. Crolwey was also smiling at his husband. 

“I want to try something different. Something that you have never seen me do before. ..What do you think?” Crowley explained and then asked. Aziraphale smiled. Aziraphale was not exactly just into men or women. But, he was into Crowley. No matter what gender he was.

”Beautiful. Regardless, though, you are always _beautiful_. I am a little surprised, though. I never have seen you with breasts before.” Aziraphale replied to him. Crowley held his husband’s hands in his.

”There is always a first time for everything, sweetheart.” Crowley said back to him. Also, Aziraphale was turned _on_. His cock started to become a little bit stiff in front of his slacks. Seeing Crowley was definitely different but yet...very sexy to the angel. He also could not stop looking at Crowley’s breasts. Aziraphale was not much of a breasts man but when it comes to Crowley, he was one for sure. Crowley was loving the way Aziraphale was reacting to this. Suddenly, Crowley took one of Aziraphale’s hands and placed on his left breast.

Aziraphale’s hand slightly shook. He was also a little nervous as well since this was the first time he has ever done this. It may be Crowley’s breast bur it is still a breast, nonetheless. 

“No need to be nervous, angel. It is just only me. And I am just still myself but something extra. Don’t be afraid.” Crowley said sweetly to him. Aziraphale nodded. He began to gently massage Crowley’s left breast in his hand. Crowley blushed a little bit. Aziraphale’s touch made Crowley feel hot in all sorts of ways. His cock was also twitching inside of his panties, too. Crowley did not hold back as he suddenly smashed his lips against his husband’s. Aziraphale accepted the kiss and kept on continuing to massage Crowley’s left breast. It did not take long for them to slip their tongues in each other’s mouths. 

Crowley pulled away as Aziraphale suddenly grazed Crowley’s hard nipple gently with his thumb. Crowley shivered all over as he held back a moan. Experiencing being sexual while having his breasts was something new for the demon. But...it felt quite amazing. For the two of them. Crowley wanted Aziraphale to _fuck_ him. And Aziraphale was not going to refuse.

”Aziraphale, please fuck me. You can do whatever you want to me but...I want your cock so badly inside me.” Crowley spoke up. Aziraphale smirked back at the horny demon. He stopped touching Crowley’s breast and placed his hand underneath Crowley’s chin.

”Then I shall, my love.” Aziraphale said back to him. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale and began to kiss him again but this time, it was more passionate and rougher. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley as well and touched both of his asscheeks as they kissed. Crowley suddenly wrapped his legs around Aziraphale’s waist as Aziraphale held on to him to keep Crowley in place as they walked over to the bed. When they reached the bed, Aziraphale bent down and Crowley let go, falling into the bed and letting go of his husband. Aziraphale stood back up and looked down at Crowley as he removed his clothes.

Crowley bit gently down on his bottom lip as he watched Aziraphale take off his clothes in front of him. As Crowley started to play with himself, Aziraphale suddenly grabbed Crowley’s arm and placed it above his head after quickly bending down to stop him from doing so. Crowley’s eyes widened. Aziraphale felt his dominant side starting to kick into gear.

“That’s _my _job, sweetheart. Does daddy have to punish you for behaving badly?” Aziraphale spoke to and then asked him. Crowley gulped as his cock slightly twitched. Crowley shook his head.

”No, Daddy. I will behave. I will be a good slit for you.” Crowley replied back to him. Aziraphale smirked back then have Crowley a quick kiss on the lips.

”Good boy.” Aziraphale said to him then stood back up. He finished taking off his shirt and tossed into the ground below them. Crowley did not even want Aziraphale to do foreplay or even prep him, he just wanted his sexy husband to ram his huge cock inside of his ass. _HARD_. Aziraphale finished undressing himself and only left in his underwear on. He got on top of Crowley. Their hard cocks suddenly rubbed against each other as they started to make out again. It did not take long for Aziraphale attack his hubby’s neck with kisses. 

Crowley let out a soft moan as Aziraphale started to suck on a sensitive part of the demon’s neck. Crowley’s body started to feel very hot all over. Even for being a demon, it was a bit too hot. But...he was definitely feeling the pleasure. _Everywhere_. When Aziraphale pulled away, he looked at Crowley once again. A moment later, Crowley and Aziraphale got up onto the bed more and Crowley backed up against the headboard of the bed while Aziraphale sat in front of him and close to his body. Once again, Aziraphale focused on Crowley’s breasts. Aziraphale should attend to feel nervous because this time, he did not have Crowley guiding his hands or anything. He looked up at his husband as he gulped. Crowley was looking back at him with as he blushed and panted.

”You do not need to ask me for permission, honey. Just go ahead. Touch them and do with them as much as you want.” Crowley said to him. Aziraphale placed his hands in both of his husband’s breasts and began to massage both of them this time. Crowley was trying to keep his moans low but Aziraphale was having none of that. All of a sudden, Aziraphale stopped massaging one of Crowley’s breasts and pinched his very hard nipple on the same breast. 

Crowley let out a whimper of pleasure but held back his moan. Aziraphale looked at his adorable husband. Crowley looked back at Aziraphale, blushing.

”I want to hear your noises and moans, love. Do _not _hold back on me or Daddy will have to be even more rough with you.” Aziraphale suddenly told him. Crowley was not sure what suddenly got into his usually sweet and cuddly husband but whatever it was...Crowley did not want him to stop it. Not one bit. He wanted him to keep going. Plus, it was such a sight to see and a huge turn on. Crowley let out a moan as Aziraphale started to suck on one of Crowley’s nipples and teasing the other one with one of his hands.

”I could get used to this. No, seriously. I really could get used to this. Plus, I never knew how dominant Aziraphale can truly be. I love him so much!” Crowley thought to himself as he was being pleasured. Without even a warning, Aziraphale gently bit down on Crowley’s nipple. 

“AH!” Crowley moaned. Aziraphale was enjoying this. Quite a bit more than he thought he would. Crowley desperately wanted to touch his husband right now. Crowley looked at him.

”Azira...phale, darling. Let me touch you now..please.” Crowley spoke up. Aziraphale stopped and looked back at Crowley.

”Are you sure that you want to do that? You do not have to if you do not want to.” Aziraphale asked him, just to make sure. Crowley nodded at him.

”Yes. I do want to touch you. In many ways.” Crowley replied. Aziraphale moved away from Crowley. Crowley moves a little closer to his husband. He kissed Aziraphale again on the lips and then in the neck as he trailed one of his hands gently down Aziraphale’s chest and stomach. Crowley stopped as he reached Aziraphale’s hard cock, which was tenting quite a bit already in his undergarments. He placed around the the shaft. Aziraphale let out a moan. It was a wonderful sound to hear for Crowley. Whether Aziraphale is bottom or top, he wanted to hear his noises, too. Crowley began to pump his hand up and down along the shaft of Aziraphale’s cock. Aziraphale was not if he could keep up. 

A minute later, Crolwey suddenly stopped kissing and sucking on the angel’s neck as he then moved down and placed his mouth in the fabric of Aziraphale’s undergarments near the tip of his cock. Aziraphale held back a moan this time. Crowley looked up at his husband. He stopped. Aziraphale was blushing. He still felt like he was dominant but at the same time, seeing Crolwey doing this make him feel different at the same time.

”Please do not worry about making noises either, love. I want to hear them. Just like you want to do with me.” Crowley said to him. Aziraphale gulped and nodded back as he panted. Crowley suddenly had an idea. He got off of the bed and stood in front of Aziraphale.

”Take off those off, big boy.” Crowley suddenly instructed him. Aziraphale nodded and got off the bed. He took off his undergarments and then sat back down on the side of the bed. Crowley got onto the ground in front of the angel.

”Spread your legs for me. I want to see _everything_.” Crowley instructed him again. Aziraphale did as Crowley asked him to. Crowley moved closer after Aziraphale spread his legs for him, exposing his hard and throbbing cock for the demon. Crowley placed his hand around his husband’s penis once again. Crowley also had a smile on his face.

”I am not going to hold back on him. I want to see how he reacts.” Crowley thought to himself as he looked at Aziraphale, smiling. Then, he focused back on Aziraphale’s cock one again. This time, he moved his face closer towards Aziraphale’s cock and gave it a few kisses along the shaft. Aziraphale felt like he was in heaven. Crowley was going to start slowly. He all of sudden shoved Aziraphale’s huge cock into his mouth. Aziraphale moved back slightly onto the bed. Crowley did not waste anytime before he began to move his head back and forth along the shaft. It also did not take long for Aziraphale to start moaning.

”Crowley!” Aziraphale moaned as his husband hit a sensitive spot. Crowley decided to go to a little faster now. He did not want the pleasure to die down. Not even for a second. Aziraphale dug his hands and fingers into the sheet of the bed. 

“_Fuck_!” Aziraphale exclaimed as Crolwey ran his tongue along the tip and slit of his cock. There was no sign of Crowley slowing down either. Crowley was definitely enjoying this. He was loving the way Aziraphale’s cock felt inside of his mouth. Crowley also tasted the saltiness of the precut that was leaking from the tip. There was a knot in Aziraphale’s stomach already. He felt like he was close but..he did not want to cum yet. Aziraphale looked at his husband as Crowley took Aziraphale’s cock out of his mouth and began to lick along the shaft. Now, it was the perfect time to tell Crowley to stop before he ended up having an orgasm.

”Crowley, d-dear. I want to try something else now.” Aziraphale spoke up. Crowley stopped and looked at Aziraphale. 

“What do you want to do?” Crowley asked him. Aziraphale smiled at him.

”_You_. I want to play with you now.” Aziraphale replied to him. Crowley smiled, nodded then got up and stood in the ground in front of the angel.

“Now, it is your turn to remove those panties, baby boy.” Aziraphale instructed him this time. Crowley was seriously loving this dominant and kinky side of Aziraphale.

”Yes, Daddy.” Crowley said back to him. He removed his black, silk panties for him, exposing his very, hard cock in front of him. Aziraphale sat up more on the bed and placed a hand around the shaft of Crowley’s cock this time, then started to pump it. Crolwey let out a moan and shivered a little bit. The more he did this, the more he wanted to come. Aziraphale stopped, causing Crolwey look at him with a pout. Aziraphale chuckled.

”Now, now. I am not finished with you yet. No need to pout. Daddy will give you all the pleasure you want.” Aziraphale said to him. Crolwey smiled then got back onto the bed. Aziraphale did not take his eyes off of the demon.

”Lay on your back for Daddy.” Aziraphale ordered him. Crolwey did as Aziraphale told him to. He got more into the bed and laid on his back. Crolwey also spread his legs for the angel as he panted. Aziraphale moved onto the bed as well and sat in front of him, too. He leaned closer towards and gave Crowley a kiss on the lips before trailed his mouth down from Crolwey’s neck all the way down with kisses. Crowley’s panting became more heavy as Aziraphale reached certain parts of his body. When Aziraphale reached Crowley’s crotch, he leaned down a little more and began to kiss, suck and bite on Crowley’s inner thighs. Crowley could not control his small moans as they slipped out of his mouth. 

Aziraphale left red marks on Crowley’s inner thighs. Then, Aziraphale noticed that his husband’s cock was sticking straight up in the air towards the ceiling. Aziraphale licked his lips then gently grabbed as he got into a different position on the bed in front of Crowley. Crowley looked to the side of him, blushing like crazy across his face and cheeks. He was not use to being a bottom during sex. Crowley understood why sometimes Aziraphale could not look straight at him at times.

Aziraphale started to tease the tip of Crowley’s throbbing cock. Crowley dug his back into the bed as Aziraphale ran his tongue over the slit, which was already leaking precum. Aziraphale stopped and gave Crowley a wick glance then smirked.

”So cute.” Aziraphale thought to himself. Suddenly, Aziraphale shoved Crowley’s cock into his mouth, causing Crowley to let out a huge moan.

”Aziraphale!! Oh yes!” Crowley moaned. Aziraphale took in as much as he could as he nodded his back back and forth along the shaft of the demon’s cock. This was not the first time Aziraphale has done this to him but he rarely does it to him as it is. Crowley snuck in glances at the angel while he gave him head but still, Crowley still could not fully give him any focus. Aziraphale was making sure that Crowley felt his tongue and mouth in all sorts of ways as he sucked his huge cock. Feeling every centimeter of the demon’s cock in his mouth, it was driving them both crazy at the same time. Crowley did not want him to stop. He did not care if they did not ha e intercourse at the moment, he just wanted Aziraphale to keep sucking on him like this but deep down, he did want to if it was possible. 

Aziraphale, in the other hand, wanted to do more to the demon then just play with his body. He wanted to be inside of Crowley, too. As Aziraphale licked along the shaft while looking at his husband, Crowley could not take it anymore. He looked at the angel.

”Darling..stop, please.” Crowley said to him. Aziraphale did as Crowley told him.

”What is it, baby boy?” Aziraphale asked him back. Crolwey swallowed before replying.

”I can not wait anymore. I want your cock inside of me. _Now._” Crowley replied to him. Aziraphale chuckled. Aziraphale sat up in the bed.

”I will have to prep you first, dear.” Aziraphale spoke back to him. As much as he just wanted the angel to just shove his cock inside his ass without it, Crowley wanted Aziraphale to do that. He grabbed the bottle of strawberry scents and edible lube from the draw of one of the side tables and handed it to Aziraphale. 

“Get on all fours with your ass facing me, sweetheart.” Aziraphale instructed him. It was such an embarrassing position for him but Crolwey did exactly what the angel wanted him to do. Aziraphale gave one of Crowley’s asscheeks a good smack before he began to put lube onto his fingers. Crolwey let out a loud moan when Aziraphale gave his ass a smack. Aziraphale got into a different position. After counting down to three to himself, Aziraphale suddenly inserted his index finger into Crowley’s asshole.

”AH!” Crowley exclaimed as Aziraphale began to move the finger inside of him. Aziraphale took a minute before inserting another fingering into Crowley and now scissoring his asshole. Crowley’s cock dripped his precum as Aziraphale prepped him. The pain turned into overwhelming pleasure very quickly. Aziraphale removed his fingers after a couple of minutes but quickly replaced it with his tongue. Crowley’s eyes widened as he started to feel the angel suddenly eating his ass. This was something Aziraphale has _never_ done. It was a totally different feeling than the demon has ever felt before and he was loving it. He also grinned his ass lovingly and gently against Aziraphale’s face. After a couple of minutes, Crowley could not take it anymore. He wanted to feel the angel’s cock inside of him.

”Daddy, please fuck with your huge cock! I can’t wait any longer for you.” Crolwey moaned out, practically begging for his husband to pound his ass. Aziraphale stopped and looked at the demon.

”Is that what you want, Baby boy?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded. Aziraphale smiled.

”Lay down on your back again.” Aziraphale said to him. Crowley did as Aziraphale told him to once again. Aziraphale took the bottle of lube again and squirted some into his cock and put a little more on to Crowley's ass. Just to make sure there was enough so it would not hurt too much. Crowley wanted on the bed with his legs spread out. He also was pinching his nipple on his right breast as he waited for Aziraphale to finish preparing, which did not take too long for him to do so. Aziraphale positioned himself in front of Crowley and positioned his cock near the entrance of Crowley’s asshole.

”Are you ready, baby boy?” Aziraphale asked his husband. Crowley nodded.

”Yes, Daddy. Fuck me.” Crowley answered back to him. Aziraphale once again counted down to three to himself. As soon as he said three to himself, he pushed his cock inside of Crowley’s entrance. Crowley arched his back slightly as he felt his husband push as much of his cock as he could inside of the demon. Both of them relaxed as Aziraphale finished pushing. Both of them panted and Aziraphale waited for his hubby to adjust. After a minute, Crowley gave him the okay to start. Aziraphale started moving gently as Crowley moaned. At first, it still did hurt a little bit but all of a sudden, Aziraphale suddenly thrusted a little too hard and caused Crowley to whimper and tears started to stream down his cheeks. Aziraphale stopped.

”Oh no! Crowley! Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?” Aziraphale asked him, starting to worry. Even being in a dominance mode, it did not stop Aziraphale from making sure that Crowley was okay and not in pain. Crowley smiled at him and shook his head. 

“No. I want you to keep going. Plus keep going faster. It feels really good.” Crowley replied back to him. Aziraphale smiled and nodded back. Several seconds later, Aziraphale got into a better position and started thrusting again but this time, it was a little bit faster and slightly rougher than just before. Crowley gripped the sheet on the bed as Aziraphale was fucking him. Aziraphale lsuddenly leaned down as he kept going and gave Crowley a kiss on the lips. Crowley also wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s shoulders as Aziraphale kept up the pace. Crowley was now a moaning mess as well. 

But...Crowley wanted to try a different position. He did not want to come yet. There were some things that he wanted Aziraphale to do to him before he did so.

“Aziraphale, fuck me from behind. Please.” Crowley piped up. Aziraphale stopped. He removed himself from Crowley’s hole. Crolwey got in front of Aziraphale in all fours once again and wiggles his ass at his husband a couple of times, trying to tempt him, which was working. Aziraphale smirked. All of a sudden, Aziraphale suddenly slammed himself inside of Crowley’s ass once again. Crowley did not expect as he let out a loud moan and tongue stuck out a little bit as Aziraphale started to fuck him. _Hard_. Crowley loved it.

“Ah yes! More, Aziraphale! More! Fuck!” Crowley moaned. Aziraphale suddenly gave one of Crowley’s asscheeks a hard smack once again as he pounded him even more. Both their moans echoed through the bedroom. The heat of their bodies felt like it was burning but it was a wonderful feeling at the same time. Crowley was loving the way Aziraphale was fucking him. It felt incredible to him. Aziraphale suddenly leaned down and gave Crowley kisses on his back as he kept going. 

“Are you enjoying this, sweetheart?” Aziraphale asked him.

”Yes, hun. AH!” Crowley replied and then moaned as Aziraphale hit a certain spot inside of Crowley, causing him to feel crazy. He also felt a knot in his stomach. Still, he was not ready to cum. Crowley suddenly got an idea.

”Daddy, let me ride you! I want to bounce on your cock while watch me.” Crowley suddenly spoke up. Aziraphale stopped and removed himself from Crowley. Crowley then turned around and looked at him. 

”Do you want me to sit or lay down on the bed?” Aziraphale asked another question. Crowley smiled.

”I am going to leave that up to you, angel.” Crowley answered back to him. Aziraphale decided to lay down on the bed. Crowley grabbed the bottle of lube and put a little more onto Aziraphale’s cock. Just to make sure there was enough on it. Crowley positioned himself above his lover’s cock. Crowley was a little nervous. He wanted to do this but yet...this is the first time he has done this while having breasts. Crowley was hesitating now. Aziraphale saw this going on.

”Are you okay, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked him. Crowley took a deep breath.

“I am not used to this.” Crowley replied to him.

“Because of your breasts?” Aziraphale asked another question. Crowley nodded. Aziraphale smiled.

”Dear, whether you have breasts or not, you are still who you are. It doesn’t make you any less sexy to me. Do not be worried, please.” Aziraphale told him. Aziraphale was right. Crowley was still who they were, no matter what they looked like at the moment. Crowley smiled back at his husband. He calmed down and continued to position himself above his hubby’s cock after tossing the bottle of lub to the side on the bed again. Crowley counted to three before gently guiding himself as he pushed Aziraphale’s cock inside of him. Crowley let out a sexual grunt as he finally had most of Aziraphale’s cock inside of his ass once again. 

Crowley started to bounce on the angel’s cock slowly. He did not want to overdo anything until he felt comfortable enough. Aziraphale was enjoying seeing Crowley ride him. Usually, Aziraphale was the one doing the riding but to see Crowley doing it was a wonder to see. But...Aziraphale wanted something more. He was craving more than gentle bouncing. And Aziraphale knew what to exactly do to get the demon to go crazy. Aziraphale suddenly grabbed onto Crowley’s hips and did a slight thrust inside of him, hitting a spot inside of Crowley’s ass that made him go absolutely nuts. Crowley felt like he could not see straight and when harder as Aziraphale kept a grip on his hips. 

Now, Crowley was pounding himself on his love’s hard cock. He felt like goo in Aziraphale’s hands. The sweat from his body dropped down as he moved up and down. Crowley still could not kept eye contact with Aziraphale but for Aziraphale, that was okay. As long as Crowley was pleasured, that is all that mattered to him.

”Do you like Daddy’s cock inside of you? Does Baby Boy feel good?” Aziraphale asked him, slightly teasing him with his tone of voice.

”Yes, Daddy! You feel so amazing! Yes!” Crowley moaned in response. Crowley leaned back as he kept on moving his hips as Aziraphale’s cock kept hitting his wet spots inside of him. All of a sudden, Crowley could feel the knot inside of his stomach coming. This time, he looked at his husband.

”I...I keep up much longer, Daddy!” Crowley suddenly exclaimed and then let out a moan. Aziraphale knew what to do. He sat up on the bed as Crowley laid down on the bed before Aziraphale started to thrust inside of the demon as fast as he could. The knot feeling in Crowley’s stomach started to become more unbearable. Aziraphale started to feel the knot in his stomach as well as he thrusts started to become a little sloppier. He was close to climax, too. Crowley did not want his husband to hold back on him.

”Come inside of me, darling! Fill me up! Fuck!” Crowley moaned as he spoke to Aziraphale. Aziraphale nodded and did not say a word back to Crowley. All of a sudden, both of moaning and breathing became a little faster. Before either of them could say anything, thick streams of cum shot out of his cock and onto his stomach while Aziraphale pushed his cock inside of Crowley as he suddenly came inside of Crowley’s beautiful ass. After Aziraphale finished his orgasm, Aziraphale collapsed on the bed next to his husband. Both of them tried to catch their breaths. They were exhausted. Very happy but exhausted. Aziraphale turned on his side to look at Crowley a minute later.

”How did that feel?” Aziraphale asked him all of a sudden. Crowley smiled.

”Absolutely incredible.” Crowley replied to him then turned on his side to face Aziraphale this time before he spoke again.

”What about you? Daddy.” Crowley asked and then said to him. Aziraphale blushed.

”I feel the same way. Baby boy.” Aziraphale answered back to Crowley’s question. Crowley chuckled. 

“I love that side of you. Though, I love you, no matter what.” Crowley told him. Aziraphale smiled back.

”I feel the same way about you, dear. By the way, how did it feel having both breasts and a penis at the same time? Just out of curiosity.” Aziraphale asked another question.

”It definitely was interesting and felt different but honestly, I really enjoyed it. With _you_.” Crowley replied to him. Aziraphale had a thought suddenly pop up in his head.

”What...what if I had breasts and my penis one day? Like you have at the moment.” Aziraphale asked and then told him. Crowley placed a hand onto one of Aziraphale’s cheeks.

”I would not mind it at all. In fact...I am curious what you would look like. It would not turned me off either. I love you the way you are as well. Inside and out and whether you have breasts, a vagina or even both at the same time. ...That does give me an idea, though. Maybe one day, we could try having sex with either of having a vagina. How do you feel about that?” Crowley replied and then asked a question back as well. Aziraphale scooted closer over towards his husband and then wrapped him in his arms.

”I would like to try that. Whenever you want to. And it doesn’t matter which one of us. By the way...I hope I did not hurt you or anything. I was not trying to but for some reason...I just could not control myself.” Aziraphale said to him. Crowley chuckled.

”You did not hurt me at all! In fact..I really enjoyed you being rough with me. I am just glad that you enjoyed it.” Crowley said back to him then moved his head closer towards the angel’s.

”I am glad that you’re u enjoyed it, too, my love.” Aziraphale said back to him. The two of them suddenly kissed each other on the lips and then got comfortable on the bed as they snuggled up against one another. Crowley laid his head onto his husband’s chest then Aziraphale wrapped an arm around the demon.

”I love you, Crowley.” Aziraphale spoke to him. 

“I love you, too, darling.” Crowley said back to him. The two of them relaxed on the bed and ended falling asleep in each other’s arms. Next time, maybe Crowley can do this with Aziraphale having breasts next time but for now...he enjoyed what he did with the love of his life. 

**The End**


End file.
